


Push me closer, further (Break me just enough)

by insxne



Series: I don't wanna be your friend (I wanna kiss your neck) [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insxne/pseuds/insxne
Summary: "I just want us all to be safe, you know ?". there's a silence, and Thomas wipes his face. "I don't wanna fail again.""You didn't fail" Minho answers, and Thomas stares at him. "You saved us from this place, Thomas""I didn't save us all" Thomas whispers. I didn't save Alby. I didn't save Chuck."You saved us" Minho insists.





	Push me closer, further (Break me just enough)

> **Something in the way you move** \- Ellie Goulding

 

The maze is far behind them, now, but Thomas barely feels better. Chuck is dead, and Minho keeps sending him those worried and sad glances. Thomas wants to tell him to stop. Thomas wants to tell him to kiss him.

The guys that save them don't say a word. Thomas has a thousand questions to ask them, but he feels like his lips are glued, so he keeps quiet too.

After a while, he falls asleep.

* * *

 

The ratman - Janson, he said, leads them towards the showers. Thomas sees him guide Teresa somewhere else, before stepping inside of one of the cabins. He pulls his clothes covered in blood and dust off, and lets the water flows onto his body. It feels nice, but Thomas can't bring himself to be happy.

Chuck should have been here, enjoying it. Alby should have been here. 

But they're not, and Thomas is left with his promise to bring Chuck back home stuck in his throat. 

He hates it. He hates WICKED. He hates himself. Chuck was only a kid. He didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve any of this.

Neither of them did.

He chokes back a sob, passing a hand on his face as the water at his feet is tainting with blood. Is it his ? Chuck's ? Their dead friend's ? He doesn't want to know.

"Thomas", he hears someone mutter. He turns towards the voice, only to discover Minho, standing inside of his cabin, a towel wrapped around his waist, water dropping from his hair. Thomas stares at him, trying hard not to look at the muscles of his torso. "Are you okay ?", Minho asks, frowning. 

Thomas wants to laugh, because, really, Minho is coming inside of his cabin while he's naked and showering, just to ask him that ?  _Well, it's not like Minho hasn't already seen you naked._

Thomas blinks twice, before turning away, his heart beating painfully inside of his chest. He hears footsteps moving towards him, and then there's a warm body pressing against him, lips brushing his ears. 

"I'm sorry", Minho whispers to him, fingers tracing unknown drawings on his skin. Thomas shakes his head, tears burning in his eyes, before looking at Minho. Minho looks at him back, dark eyes threatening to completely swallow him. Thomas raises his hand, finger lightly tracing Minho's jawline. Then, he kisses him. 

His lips taste like cherries.

Usually, it's Minho who takes the initiative, who kisses him first, but not this time, because, this time, Thomas doesn't need that.

He pins Minho against the wall of the shower, kissing him feverishly, hands roaming on every inch of skin of his body, craving to touch more, and Minho moans against his lips, as the water flaws onto their bodies. Thomas nips at Minho's bottom lip, before starting to kiss and suck on his neck. Minho throws his head back to give him more space, and when Thomas's mouth finds his nipple, he digs his nails into Thomas's back.

Thomas's hand hit the hem of the towel, and he unravels it, letting it fall without stopping to kiss Minho. "You do realize... that... they must be waiting for us ?" Minho asks, panting and breathless. 

"Then we'll just have to be quick", Thomas answers.

He lets his fingers travel down Minho's body, enjoying the sooth of his tanned skin, ignoring his erection, and slips between his thighs. When he looks up, Minho is breathing erratically, eyes shining with lust and expectation. "Is it okay ?" Thomas says, because he doesn't want to force Minho to do anything.

But Minho nods, and Thomas pushes one of his fingers inside of him. He feels Minho, all warm and wet around him, tensing. He looks at him. "How does it feel ?"

"Weird" Minho answers, jaw clenching. "Come on, slinthead, move".

Thomas resists the urge to roll his eyes, and starts to thrust his finger inside of Minho. He must have touched a soft spot, because Minho lets out a long moan, nails digging harder in Thomas's skin. "Don't stop", Minho mumbles, and Thomas complies. He adds one finger, and he has to kiss Minho to keep him quiet. 

He reduces Minho to a mess of moans and squirms and  _oh god this is so good_ and  _fuck Tommy faster oh please_ just with his fingers, and there's something amazing in that.

There's something awesome in the way Thomas can make Minho, the Keeper of the runners, completely lose control. 

That comforts him, somehow.

* * *

 

When the man asks him to come with him, Thomas has no choice than standing up and follow him. Minho is running on a treadmill counting his heartbeats, and Thomas can feel his eyes on him as he leaves the room.

A few moments later, he hears Minho asking where they're taking him, and that makes him smile.

It feels strange. He feels shameful to still be able to smile after everything that happened to them.

* * *

 

Thomas can't sleep.

Everyone does, but he's the only one awake. He's worried about Teresa. He's worried about everything. There's something weird about this place, something that he don't, that he  _can't_ trust.

He slips out of the bed, goes to the sink to wash his face. He returns under the sheets, playing with the little object Chuck gave to him. He tosses on the mattress, trying to found a more comfortable position, but the sleep doesn't come. That makes him want to punch his head against the wall.

"Hey", someone whispers. Thomas almost jumps in surprise, before realizing it's Minho. "Come on, make some room", Minho says again. Thomas shifts, and Minho lays down besides him, his body warm and comforting against his. Minho's right hand wanders under Thomas's shirt, drawing invisible figures on his stomach. Thomas feels a little better.

"What's happening in this cute head of yours ?" Minho murmurs, his nose nuzzling in Thomas's hair. Thomas sighs, turning his head to look briefly at Minho.

"I don't know. Too much, I guess" Thomas answers, and he feels tears staring to burn his eyes. "I don't know if we're safe in here", he then adds quietly. He's afraid he'll start crying if he speaks louder. "I just..." He closes his eyes, inhaling sharply. "I just want us all to be safe, you know ?". there's a silence, and Thomas wipes his face. "I don't wanna fail again."

"You didn't fail" Minho answers, and Thomas stares at him. "You saved us from this place, Thomas"

"I didn't save us all" Thomas whispers.  _I didn't save Alby. I didn't save Chuck._

"You saved us" Minho insists. "The others knew what they were getting themselves into, but they gave their lives so we could get out of there. We all had a choice. Yours was to save us... And Chuck's was to save you."

Thomas feels his throat tightening. He wants to turn away, to hide the tears that were threatening to fall again, but Minho's eyes are like two dark flames consuming him. Next thing he knows, there are fingers brushing lightly the side of his face. 

"Come on, try to get some rest. I need my knight in armor to have his beauty sleep" Minho says, and Thomas chuckles. 

They stay silent for a while. 

"I like when you laugh" Minho lets out, sleepily. "You should do it more often".

* * *

 

It all goes downhill from here. 

Thomas discovers with Aris bodies. He discovers that Ava Paige is still alive. 

Most importantly, he discovers it's all WICKED since the beginning. 

So they run. Inside of a terrifying storm, in the dark, with WICKED pursuing them, but they have to get away from them. 

“I don’t wanna finish like that” Minho says, his voice echoing in the dark of wherever the hell they are. Thomas looks at him briefly, before continuing the exploration of the place. 

“Hey, you heard me ?” Minho suddenly asks. His eyes burn through Thomas’s soul. He can feel the lump in his throat becoming heavier. 

“Yeah” Thomas croaks. “Yeah, I heard you”. 

_You won’t finish like that,_ he wants to say.  _I won’t let anyone do this to you. I promise._

But his hands find Minho’s instead, and he squeezes at it gently. Minho looks at him. 

They don’t need words. No, not this time. 

“Good” Minho says. 

* * *

 

They lost Winston. 

Thomas feels like he failed again. It’s eating from the inside out. He’s supposed to save them. Escaping from WICKED wasn’t supposed to lead them to something almost as dangerous. 

And now they’re only six left. Six. 

“I’m sorry” Thomas said to Chuck’s dead and yet still warm body. 

“I’m sorry”, Thomas said to an agonising, sick Winston.

He’s sorry because he knows it’s his fault. He’s guilty. He helped WICKED build the maze. He helped them them trap his friends inside of it. He watched them suffer and die for years. And now they’re all paying for his faults. 

“I miss the Glade” Frypan said. It makes Thomas wonder, in spite of Minho’s words, if helping the Gladers escaping was really the good choice. 

Seen the outside word... maybe not. 

* * *

 

_Oh, shit._

That’s the only thing he’s able to think. His ears are whistling painfully. He squirms on the ground, looking around him, and that’s when he sees Minho. Laying in the ground, still, clothes smoking. 

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no_ , Thomas thinks, rushing towards Minho, shaking him, but the other doesn’t react. 

“Minho !” Thomas screams. “Minho !”

Aris and Newt appear behind him, pushing him away from Minho. Thomas stumbles on his feet, watching them lift Minho from the ground and supporting him. They all run towards the door as the everything goes insane around us. 

They find themselves in the dark. Newt lights his torch on Minho, still unconscious and unmoving, and Thomas shakes him again. “Come on, Minho” he says. He’s on the verge of the heart attack. “Come on, wake up”. 

A few seconds pass. Thomas’s hands stay still, gripping at Minho’s shirt, and his heart is racing against his chest. 

Then, there’s a whine, and Minho’s eyes flutter open. Thomas feels himself being completely filled with relief. God.

“What happened ?” Minho asks, and that makes everyone laugh. 

“You got struck by lightning, man”

Minho chuckles, as if he finds it funny. 

“Well, I guess that’s what people call it love at first sight, right ?” Minho jokes, winking at Thomas, and Thomas doesn’t know if he wants to kiss him or punch him. 

* * *

 

When Thomas wakes up, his head hurts like hell. He doesn’t know what this jerk made him drink, but his eyes burn and it feels like his brain is going to explode. But Minho, Newt, Teresa, Fry, Jorge and Brenda are all here, alive and smiling at him. 

“I can’t believe you went to your first party and got drunk without me !” Minho exclaims dramatically. Thomas smiles and quickly pecks him on the lips. 

“Don’t worry, baby. It wasn’t much fun anyway”

Minho scoffs, haughty . “Of course it wasn’t. How could anyone have fun when I’m not here ?” He says, like it’s evident. Thomas pokes at his cheek. 

“Oh, don’t think too highly of yourself, baby” Thomas chuckles before walking away. 

“ _Baby_ ?” Minho repeats in disbelief. 

* * *

 

They're kissing restlessly behind one of the tents. Minho is completely pressed against him, not leaving any space between their bodies, and this time his lips taste like mint. Thomas never gets tired of them. 

He tangles his fingers in Minho’s dark hair, amazed by how soft they are, and grips at it when Minho starts to leave trails of burning kisses along his jawline and neck. Minho’s hands slip under his shirt to maintain his hips, and Thomas likes to imagine the bruises his fingers will left on his skin. 

He inhales sharply, throwing his head back so Minho can have more space. “Is it just a... make out session, or are you going to do more ?” Thomas asks between two breathes. 

“I don’t want to have a bad reputation beside the Right Arm” Minho answers, smirking. “And really ? Just a make out session ? I’m offended.” 

Thomas smiles a little. “Hot make out session, if you prefer”

”How nice of you” Minho replies, sarcastic, before kissing him again. When he pulls back, Thomas feels completely turned on by Minho’s red and kiss swollen lips. 

“You know” Minho lets out. “I do remember what you did in the showers”. 

Thomas arches an eyeblow in amusement. “Oh yeah ? Glad you do.” 

Minho slaps the back of his head. “That means next time we have a little bit of privacy, it’s my turn” 

“Can’t wait” Thomas says, and Minho presses their lips together. 

They're finally safe. Thomas thinks that, maybe, it’s the beginning of an happy life for them. 

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you run ?” Minho asks him. He sounds exhausted, defeated. Maybe because they all thought they were safe, that everything was going to be okay, and all it took was five minutes for everything to become pain and death. 

Thomas looks at Minho, tears burning in his eyes, and his hand finds the other’s. Minho stares back at him, the dark of his irises filled with fear and pain and... love ?

”I’m tired of running” Thomas answers. 

_I couldn’t leave you._

* * *

 

His hands shake around the detonator and the bomb. Everyone is frozen in terror around him. Teresa is crying, looking at him with wide eyes, Ava Paige’s face is begging him to stop. Can he do that ? Can he press the button, and kill them all ?

_I can’t. I can’t do this. I..._

”Do it, Thomas”

He turns his head briefly. Minho, Fry And Newt are behind him, looking determined. 

“We’re with you”

He feels Minho’s fingers pressed against his back, comforting. _I don’t wanna finish like that_. Tears roll onto his face, but he doesn’t care. He promised he wouldn’t let Minho finish like the bodies he found in WICKED, drained and half dead. He can’t bear this thought. 

He can’t bear WICKED taking any of his friends away from him. Never. 

“I won’t go back there” he says, ready to push the button. 

* * *

 

“Minho !” Thomas yells, desperate as he sees Minho struggling, in pain. “ Minho !” 

He tries to join him, to rescue him, but Jorge grabs him, stopping him from going further. Thomas screams, struggles with everything he has, but Jorge doesn’t let him go. 

Two soldiers lift Minho from the ground and drag him towards the berg. “Minho !” Thomas screams, again. “ MINHO !!!”

His yells are meant for nothing. The hatch of the berg closes, and a few moments later, it flies off, going away. 

Thimas stares at it until it becomes a tiny black point in the sky. All of his body aches and hurts, but it’s like his chest is shattering, breaking. He feels... empty. Hollow. Powerless. 

For the first time, Minho is not at his side. 

 

_Minho_

**Author's Note:**

> So... here’s the second part of this serie :) a little sadder than the first one, sorry :/ what did you think ?   
> I so love Minho and Thomas together ^^


End file.
